


Ruby was too Sexy so Weiss had to use the mating press on her.

by Yupi_Loves_Futanari (AshigeWrites_Fiction)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshigeWrites_Fiction/pseuds/Yupi_Loves_Futanari
Summary: A sort of domestic AU with a title inspired by a hentai I read a while ago. In this story Weiss and Ruby are married and have been for a while but since their child is away for a trip Ruby finds herself sad and bored. Weiss however has an idea for the perfect way to fix this.





	1. don't be sad ruby

Ruby sat on the couch in the living room of her and Weiss's house. Their little home in the city of vale had been quiet lately as their son had gone off to a field trip with his class. Ruby felt extremely bored as she sat on the couch. She wasn't working as a huntress since she wanted to be around for her son's childhood but Weiss didn't think Ruby needed to get a job since the SDC was turning such a good profit with Weiss as the head of the company. Ruby got up and sighed, trying to think of something she could do to pass the time until Weiss came home. Eventually she decided that, even if she wasn't supposed to do any huntress work, it wouldn't hurt to keep crescent rose well maintained. She zipped up to her and Weiss's room and went to her closet, opening it up to get her scythe but getting a bop on the head from a dildo that was on the shelf.

Ruby stopped and looked at the dildo, blushing and remembering that Weiss had brought it home for an occasion just like this. Ruby sighed and picked it up, tossing it to the bed and grabbing crescent rose, taking her scythe to a table and starting to tinker with it. She missed working on her scythe, and even more she missed saving people and killing grimm. She thought about it as she fiddled with her scythe's forms and cleaned it up. Surely hunting some grimm couldn't hurt, could it? She was definitely skilled enough to handle it, and even if things went south she had her silver eyes. She started getting into those thoughts but then thought of her son and reminded herself that it was her decision to take a break from her work so that she wouldn't have to worry about leaving her family without her. she sighed, deciding Crescent rose was too much of a temptation for her right now and putting it back before sighing and plopping down on her bed.

As ruby landed on the bed the dildo bounced and smacked against her head. she sat up and grabbed it, feeling a bit disappointed and figuring that maybe some relief could help her out a bit. she took her pajamas off and sat back against the head board with her legs spread, pushing her dick and balls out of the way so she could line the toy up with her pussy. just then however, she heard the front door close and Weiss's voice come through the house. "Ruby? where are you?" Weiss called, walking up the stairs after seeing Ruby wasn't in the living room.

Weiss stepped into the bedroom to find Ruby holding the dildo with a semi-erect penis. Both of them blushed and then Weiss sat on the bed. "Well..it's good to see you're entertaining yourself at least." Weiss said just before ruby threw the dildo at her face. The toy smacked against Weiss and pushed her head back a bit as Ruby shifted on the bed.

"It's not like that!" Ruby said, embarrassed to have been caught in such a weird position. "I mean...I didn't get started yet" she added, sighing, "And I wasn't really in the mood to. I just don't have anything else going on with my days." she said. Weiss rubbed her face and then looked at Ruby, seeing that being stuck at home with nothing to do all day was really getting to her. she leaned in and gave Ruby a kiss, pushing her down on the bed.

"Well Ruby, If you're bored I know an immediate fix. We can come up with a plan for later after that" Weiss said, pulling her own dick from her work pants, the sight of it causing ruby's semi to spring to full mast excitedly as she blushed and looked away. Weiss chuckled and lifted Ruby's legs. "I take it that's a yes then?" she asked teasingly.

Ruby blushed and nodded, spreading her legs and lifting her balls out of the way. "Y-yeah. but after this we really need to ta-aaaahh~" ruby blushed and moaned suddenly as Weiss pushed the length of her dick into her pussy, the girth of her dick spreading Ruby's pussy a bit as Weiss leaned against ruby and started to thrust.

"MMmmmnn~ we'll definitely find you something to do Ruby, but for now, let's just enjoy" Weiss said, lifting ruby's hips and starting to slam down into Ruby, using a mating press on her right from the start. Ruby squirmed and moaned under Weiss, her dick shaking around each time Weiss slammed down on her.

Ruby looked up at Weiss as the pleasure of having her pussy assaulted so suddenly by her wife's dick quickly became the main thing on her mind. She moaned and whimpered, trying to gather enough composure to tell Weiss to slow down at least, but it was a lost cause as Weiss's relentless thrusting made it hard for either of them to really say much. Eventually Ruby just gave in to the fierce assault. She leaned up against Weiss and grabbed hold of her shoulders, a fierce blush covering her face as Weiss's dick pounded in and out of her over and over, sliding into her and pushing moan after moan up out of Ruby. The two lovers held each other, Weiss seriously committed to the mating press as she held Ruby firmly in place underneath her. Their bodies heated up and sweat started sliding down their figures and mixing together on the sheets as Ruby's pleasured squealing filled the room and even sunk into the house itself. 

"W-weiss~ harder!" Ruby finally forced out, moving her hands from Weiss's shoulders to holding Weiss over her.

Weiss smirked and nodded, she pulled her hand from Ruby's leg and gave her a hard smack on the ass as she started to fuck her faster and harder, the bed frame creaking under them as the mattress started shaking violently. "Of course you dolt" Weiss said teasingly, her impressively sized dick slamming around in Ruby with little to no mercy as she fucked her with everything she had to give. Ruby got louder and louder, her dick starting to twitch without Weiss even having to touch it because of how intense the two of them were. Seeing this however, Weiss quickly took Ruby's shaft into her hand and started to violently pump it while ramming into Ruby.

It didn't take long after that for the wives to reach their mutual orgasm, with hardly a warning outside of a low gasp from Weiss accompanied by a simple "cumming" the two of them began to moan loudly as semen shot from Ruby's dick to her face and her pussy squirted against the flood of cum Weiss shot into it. The two of them were covered in sweat already and with the cum added to the mix they now smelled properly of sex. They laid with each other for a bit, a tight hug keeping them on each other as they kissed deeply. Ruby reached between the two of them and grabbed hold of her dick, rubbing it against Weiss and squeezing her legs around her wife's waist.

"You're not done yet are you Weiss?" Ruby asked, a teasing smirk coming through her panting face as she looked at Weiss

"When have I ever stopped after just one go? of course I'm not done." Weiss answered, lifting Ruby's rear once again while still inside of her. "But if you think we're switching so soon you're wrong" she added, prying Ruby's legs from around her waist and turning Ruby on her belly. She held Ruby's leg up and kept a hand firmly gripping Ruby's hip before starting to slam into her pussy again, actually going slower this time.

Ruby blushed and let out a long, pleased moan. "W-Weiss~" she cooed, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. "N-no fair" she moaned out, biting her lip and pushing her ass back against Weiss's dick.

Weiss smirked and kept thrusting, her hips slamming into ruby's as her balls slapped forward, a clapping sound echoed into the room and mixed with her wife's moans. This time Weiss had to take it slow, but that didn't mean she was any less effective. She took her time, sending each thrust into Ruby with some force but putting a caring touch into it as her tip struck up against the walls inside Ruby's pussy. The mattress shook more, Weiss's harsh yet slow thrusts making her wobble as she tried to keep footing on the bed.

Ruby moaned louder and louder, her fists tightly held onto the sheets of the bed as Weiss continued slamming her dick into her. "You're so rough today Weiss~" ruby mewled out, trying to hold back the moans just long enough to talk.

"Of course I am Ruby~" Weiss said as she leaned over ruby and grabbed her by the shoulder, "You were looking all depressed so I had to do something~" She added, letting ruby's ass down as she slammed into it, starting to just fuck ruby doggy style now, but keeping her hard quick motions as she did.

Ruby continued to moan, letting Weiss do what she wanted and just enjoying the ride. she bit her lip and lifted up onto all fours as Weiss sent thrust after thrust into her from behind. she started to tremble with pleasure as her toes curled up a bit and her pussy twitched. Weiss suddenly pulled out of Ruby, disrupting the rhythm as she grabbed hold of her wife and started to kiss her neck. She groped Ruby and pushed her down onto her back, flicking her tongue over her nipples. Ruby was surprised but Weiss wasn't giving her much room to complain, throwing in some foreplay, albeit with some awkward timing. "I'm not ready for you to finish again just yet" Weiss said, neglecting Ruby's pussy as she leaned forward and started to kiss her. Ruby blushed and pouted a bit, grabbing hold of both her and Weiss's dicks as she started to rub them against each other and kiss Weiss.

"that's really unfair" she complained

"but it'll help us keep the fun going" Weiss said through a brief moan as she got on top of Ruby again and started thrusting, ruby's hands causing Weiss to thrust their dicks together a bit. 

Ruby gasped and mewled, her hands releasing the dicks as Weiss sent a few more thrusts to make their shafts rub together before she pressed her tip back to the entrance of Ruby's pussy prodding it teasingly. "Weiss!~ don't tease me!~" ruby shouted in protest, but Weiss was really trying to make a decision, and after a few more teasing pokes she positioned her dick against Ruby's ass and slid into it, causing Ruby to squeal as she was flung into another orgasm.

Weiss smiled and took hold of Ruby's legs. She leaned over Ruby yet again and kissed her, their lips pressing together as Weiss held ruby's legs spread in the air and started to pound into her ass roughly with repeated thrusts. Ruby mewled and moaned, kissing Weiss and holding onto her as her face turned red and her eyes started to roll back. the two mature women shook their bed repeatedly with hard thrusts and filled the house with pleasured moaning and mewling, their sweat mixing together under ruby's body as she drooled and moaned, whimpering for Weiss to continue. eventually however they both reached yet another climax, and laid down in the puddle of their fluids. Ruby held onto Weiss and Weiss kept her dick rested between ruby's thighs as the two panted and blushed.

"Feeling better now?" Weiss asked between breaths.

"Definitely" Ruby said, panting and leaning against Weiss.

Ruby was exhausted but Weiss had certainly done wonders on her, and since they both needed some sleep ruby decided she could put talking about work off until later. the Rose-Schnees held each other in loving embraces and fell asleep, smiles on both their faces.


	2. a penny for your time ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny visits the still lonely Ruby to try and help her pass the time while Weiss is at work. Now Ruby gets a chance to use her dick.

It had been a few days since Weiss and Ruby had their talk, and yet Ruby was still home, bored. She sat on the couch, the dildo handy this time, as she debated whether or not she felt like using it. She knew she didn't. She definitely felt that she was in the mood to have her dick played with today, but unfortunately, Weiss had gotten her a dildo, not an ona-hole. Ruby sighed, deciding there was nothing better to do before spitting on her hand. She grabbed her dick and started to stroke herself, a soft moan escaping her as she thought of Weiss, moaning from the thought of her wife dancing naked for her.

Ruby let her imagination run wild, pumping her hand up and down over her dick as she thought about pushing her dick into Weiss's pussy and fucking her senseless. However, Ruby ended up so caught up in her fantasies, she missed the sound of a knock at her door. She turned herself over, and started thrusting into her hand faster, moaning for Weiss as her hips moved back and forth over and over again. Another knock went unheard as Ruby's moans grew louder and her hips went faster, causing the couch to rock a bit. "oooohh~ Weiss!!~" Ruby moaned as she gripped the arm of the couch and kept fucking her hand.

Ruby continued to pump her hand back and forth over her dick, moaning louder and louder as she bit her lip and started to cum, her dick spraying semen all over her hand and body as she panted and relaxed on the couch. She sighed and blushed, looking at her hand before actually hearing the knocking for the first time. ruby sat up quickly and looked to the door, zipping to the bathroom and washing her hands before putting her pajamas back on. Ruby then went to the door and peaked through the peephole to see Penny, standing in front of the door knocking and waiting, looking more or less just how she did originally despite the occasional repair and upgrade causing her look to update a bit. Ruby opened the door a bit embarrassed and looked at Penny. "Oh, hey Penny, what's up?" she asked, adjusting her pajamas a bit.

"Salutations Ruby!" Penny said happily, waving and taking a large, somewhat exaggerated step into the house. she grabbed Ruby's hand and shook it with both of hers, seeming a bit excited. "Weiss sent me over. she said you may be bored with her at work, so since you still don't have a lot of motherly duties she wanted me to give you a visit." She explained as she took a few steps in so that Ruby could close the door.

Ruby shut her door and nodded, looking at Penny and thinking. "Well it's really nice of you to come by penny, but there's not much to do around here right now, and I wouldn't want to make you bored too" she said, looking at Penny. Penny looked at Ruby briefly before going up to her and yanking her pajamas down. Ruby shrieked a bit as her dick was revealed and she stumbled back. "EEaah!! P-Penny?! What are you doing?!" ruby asked in shock as penny took a look at her dick then took hold of it.

Penny started to pump her hands back and forth against Ruby's dick, leaning forward as she started to lick and suck the tip, causing Ruby to moan ash she was leaned back against the door in surprise. "Weiss told me it wouldn't be a problem if I did these things to you Ruby. She told me it would be a very effective way to cheer you up" Penny explained as she kissed Ruby's dick and sucked it more, moving her tongue over the shaft.

"Weiss said something like that?~ My wife Weiss?" ruby moaned and blushed, her legs shaking as she leaned against the door and tried not to get loud. Penny nodded her head in response to Ruby's question but was already slurping Ruby's dick into her robotic mouth, though, Penny's mouth felt so good it was really hard to believe it wasn't real. Penny kept moving her head back and forth as Ruby gradually seemed less and less opposed. She took Ruby's dick to the base and help her hips in place, causing Ruby to get a bit louder as she leaned over penny and grabbed her head, starting to thrust around in Penny's mouth.

Penny sucked Ruby's dick from base to tip then pumped it a few more times as she released it from her mouth, starting to massage ruby's balls in her other hand. "It's alright Ruby, we have permission, so feel free to cum a whole lot~" Penny said, somewhat teasingly as she watched Ruby shift against the door in pleasure. Ruby moaned and slammed her dick deep into Penny's mouth as she started to cum in Penny's mouth. Penny smiled and stood up, hoisting Ruby over her shoulder and carrying her to the couch.

Ruby blushed as Penny took her to the couch then dropped her onto it. Penny wasted no time, straddling Ruby and starting to strip as she kissed her. Ruby blushed more as she started to kiss Penny. She looked up at Penny and bit her lip. "Are you sure we should do this Penny" she asked, a bit embarrassed.

Penny smiled and nodded her head, taking hold of Ruby's hard penis and rubbing the tip against the entrance of her pussy. "Of course we should Ruby. This is the quickest way to stop you from being bored. And Weiss is the one who suggested it." Penny said as she slipped her pussy down onto the tip of Ruby's dick, her tight, mechanical hole squeezing around Ruby as if it had never been used. Both her and Ruby let moans escape their mouths as Penny made her way down, swallowing the entirety of Ruby's length into her womanhood.

Ruby blushed and bit her lip, quickly looking away and covering her face as Penny started to shake her hips, Slamming her tight hole over Ruby's dick again and again. Penny moaned and took hold of Ruby's shoulder, leaning against her and starting to shake her hips as well. She bounced up and down as Ruby shook her hips, the sounds of them slamming into each other echoing through the house. "Penny, you're so tight!! It's not fair!" Ruby moan, trying to resist the urge to grab hold of Penny and start fucking her herself. Penny chuckled and grabbed hold of Ruby's face, kissing her and moving her hands to ruby's chest. she started to grope Ruby and fondle her nipples as she sped her hips up. Ruby got louder, gripping Penny's hips and starting to wiggle under her as sweat started forming over her body, she watched Penny's breast bounce around in her face as penny groped her, and couldn't help but enjoy herself.

Ruby moaned and panted under Penny for a good while, trying and failing to resist her robotic assault before eventually giving in. She moved her hands under Penny's thighs and lifts her legs, pushing penny over onto the couch as she moved into position to have Penny in a mating Press. Penny looked a bit surprised and then turned to Ruby. She looked like she had something to say but before she could start Ruby began slamming deep into her pussy over and over again with hard, fast motions, reaching down into the depths of Penny's artificial vagina again and again, hiding her penis inside of it fully before pulling it back and hiding it again. Penny moaned under Ruby now, throwing her arms back over the couch as she tried to grip the cushion. Ruby pushed Penny's legs further up and moved herself more, slamming down on Penny without mercy as she moaned and squeaked, her sweaty balls slapping down onto Penny as the couch shook.

Ruby moaned and squeaked, whimpering happily as she slammed down into penny again and again. Her dick began to throb inside of Penny and she bit her lip. "P-Penny~ I'm going to cum soon" she moaned out, her thrusts starting to speed up as she went deeper inside the robotic snatch.

Penny moaned too, and nodded at Ruby. "Y-yes Ruby, me too. let's cum together" she said, her hole squeezing ruby's dick and trying to pull it in deeper.

Ruby kept slamming down into Penny over and over, speeding up to the point where she was nearly using her semblance before she stopped and gave Penny one last slam deep into her snatch, cum erupting from her dick as both girls squealed in pleasure and started to cum, Penny's pussy twitching and pulsing around Ruby's dick as it expelled lube over her length. Ruby panted and held onto Penny, dumping all her cum out into Penny's hole before slowly pulling her dick out and laying penny's hips down. She was a sweating mess at this point, with cum oozing from her dick, She panted and tried to catch her breath, but Penny wasn't quite done yet. She leaned over Ruby and licked the globs of cum from her tip before gulping down Ruby's shaft and starting to bob her head over it back and forth. Ruby blushed and whimpered, leaning her head back and grabbing Penny's as she moaned.

Penny continued to slurp Ruby's dick down for a good chunk of time. She slipped a couple fingers into her own pussy and started to pleasure herself as Ruby tried to gather the stamina needed to keep going. Penny looked up at Ruby while sucking her off. She moved her mouth down Ruby's length until her dick was completely hidden In Penny's throat. Ruby bit her lip and moaned, her legs trembling as her toes curled and uncurled as Penny kept sucking. The sucking sensation after having just unloaded inside of Penny's pussy was hard for Ruby to bounce back from, she covered her face with her hand and tried seriously focusing on catching her breath, but by time she had some energy back Penny already had her on the verge of another orgasm. Ruby moaned and pulled penny's head away, starting to shoot her cum on Penny's face as she whined in pleasure. Penny smiled and sat up, wiping some of the cum up with her thumb and sucking it from her finger.

Ruby used her semblance and zipped around Penny, pushing her over the arm of the couch and lifting her ass. She took her dick and rubbed it against Penny teasingly before prodding her tip against Penny's ass. then she moved and poked it against Penny's pussy. She decided to stick with the pussy, figuring she wasn't quite ready to see how tight Penny's ass would be, then she slid inside the lubed robotic hole and began to pump her hips yet again. Penny moaned and leaned forward for Ruby. Pushing her hips back as Ruby continued to thrust in and out of her with fast hard motions. Penny arched her back and let Ruby have her fun, the both of them once again filling the house with their moans and slapping flesh.

Ruby and Penny continued fucking on the couch as long as Ruby could stand to go. She slammed into Penny's pussy over and over again, her hips slapping into penny each time as her dick reached for Penny's deepest parts. However Ruby could hardly stand to keep up her assault, and within only a few minutes she was filling Penny with yet another load of cum. Penny couldn't complain however, as she came too. Yet they didn't stop there. Penny grabbed the now exhausted Ruby and got her up in an amazon position, holding Ruby's legs up and bouncing down on her dick again and again. She moaned as Ruby whimpered, and the two continued to fuck for what seemed like hours. By time Weiss got home, she found Penny cuddling a passed out Ruby on the living room couch, cum, sweat, and lube all over the couch and the girls.


End file.
